


三生

by cipherstranger



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherstranger/pseuds/cipherstranger
Summary: 自我决定主义凌牙 x 没安全感贝库，有点仰郁纳修和凌牙，贝库塔和真月不区分
Relationships: Nasch & Vector, 纳贝库 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	三生

**Author's Note:**

> 清水，严重ooc ，很多私设 （当作if线  
> 小学文笔，用词不恰，献丑了致歉

  
除夕榜晚，心城下了一场小雪，神代家外一片寂静的白。

雪停了，天上乌云还未散，凌牙在门外套上靴子，跟着脚印寻人去。从远处见一个身影靠在院子的栏杆上，裹着熟悉的深色外套，双臂交叉，面向渐渐黯淡的晚霞。

"真月。" 

轻声的叫唤打破了雪景的寂静，那人转身，向来者投出狐疑的目光。"嗯？"

"璃绪找你。"

"嗯，知道了。" 说完了却毫无动静。

凌牙接着问，"你还不走？"

"不去了。"敷衍得十分干脆。"不会是什么急事，我现在只想一个人静一静。"

一阵风把凌牙的头发卷起，吹散。他想，好像只有对他，贝库塔才会如此毫无顾虑地说出真心话。

夕阳的红光从背后衬着贝库塔的轮廓，映出笑容下的一抹凌厉，然而一日复一日，再锋利的剑刃也会被磨损。

  
很久以前，纳修与海岛国的小皇子立下了一个约定。

当天，邻国的皇上皇后前来波塞冬进行和平谈判，随身带着他们的独生子，贝库塔小皇子一瞧见纳修便松开了母亲的裙摆，向前自我介绍。纳修握紧小皇子伸出的手，他知道他是谁。几天前贝库塔站在天台向国民演讲时，纳修和梅拉古施法用水镜看着。

小皇子握着纳修的手迟迟不放，正日的阳光把他的笑容衬得灿烂，撞进纳修的眼里，也流进纳修的心里。

那晚纳修翻来覆去难以入眠，起身去天台透透风。从远处看到了贝库塔的身影，他肩上裹着深色的披风，背影在广阔的夜空下显得渺小。

纳修走上前，轻声道， "怎么这么晚了还没睡。"

"睡不着，想出来看看海联国的夜空。"贝库塔依然是笑着，但比午间见面时收敛了许多。月光孤静，撒在他轮廓时衬出几分阴险，不知为何，纳修觉得这种表情才更附合这个人。

纳修回答，"这里离海岛国不远，星象应该也相似。"

"是很相似。" 夜风凛凛，贝库塔下意识地伸出手把披风裹紧。"却听说你我两国的占星法不同，一样的星空，祭司占出的预言却有天壤之别。" 过了一会，他又说，"纳修，你信命吗？"

纳修随着贝库塔的视线望向天空，望向远方的北斗星群，还有最尾端的北极星，说，"不信啊，我觉得自己要走的路，自己选择自己掌控。"

贝库塔凝视他许久。"我家遗传着一种病。我父亲患了，多年前他的父亲也患了，过些时间，我也会。"

"听说过。" 海岛国皇室遗传的心魔，父皇曾与纳修说过。那国皇家男丁都被心魔缠上而失去自我，登上皇位后变成残酷的暴君。从古至今，无一例外。

但又想起了贝库塔站在皇宫天台上的模样，纳修相信那份诚恳是真实的。

他缓缓道，"嗯，我觉得你不会的。人人都说你是和平之王子，你的诞生是美好未来的象征。我相信，不论命运给你安排了什么，你的意志都比它强。"

"多谢纳修的一分信心，我心领了。" 贝库塔轻笑，微缈的声音在夜空中凝固，又消失无踪。"说真的，如果将来有一天我走火入魔，和我父亲当年一样，领军征讨这个国家，你会怎么做？"

"我会阻止你。"

"怎么阻止?"

"唤醒你的真心，如果不成，就杀了你。"

贝库塔没有丝毫动容。"好，一言为定。" 

他凑近，银光一闪而过，下一秒纳修就感到架在项上的一阵寒意。刀刃紧贴着肌肤，金属比吹过的夜风还冷。 "很自信啊，纳修，你这么确定你打得过我?" 

纳修心中一凉，本能地后退一步，背撞上天台的栏杆。他下意识抓住贝库塔持刀的手腕，立即感受到指尖下的颤抖，立即说，"你下不了手。"

只见贝库塔迅速把手与刀一并抽回，眼底下闪过一道影子。他眨眨眼，轻笑，"不是做不到，只是暂时不想。但也许将来的某一天，我会做出不同的选择。"

"那时的你，可要准备好了，纳修。"

"谨记你今天在这里答应我的。"

很多年以后，战火再度冲天时，纳修才开始疑惑，到底是怎样的人晚上出来散步都会随身带着武器。

之后他们在海岛国的地下修罗场最后一次见面，纳修站在梯级上望向堆积如山的尸体，还有站在其中，已经反手把剑刺入自己胸膛的暴君。

"来迟了，纳修。" 贝库塔胸膛上的刺伤处溢出鲜血，猩红，耀眼如火焰。

纳修道，"你为什么不等我。"

他一心前来赴约，没想到贝库塔在他来之前已经做了个了结。

贝库塔与他对视，失笑，狂笑声里参着血。"我不信你，从来都不。"

  
很多年以后，巴利安世界。

纳修问道，"混蛋, 你到底跟我哪里过不去，我上辈子得罪过你什么?" 

贝库塔嗤笑，只有纳修那种人才会记什么深仇大恨，贝库塔可没那份真诚。光想着就恶心，恶心到透，需要多傻才会那么执着呀。

于是回答，"就是看你不顺眼。"

一个不顺眼就五百多年。

与星光世界的大战属于持久状态，为了生存，贝库塔不得不安分守己。既然纳修是首领，就暂时乖乖潜伏在他身边，继续默默数着他死期的倒计时。

而纳修竟然信任他。

让他维持巴利安七皇之一的位置，让他领军迎接星光世界的征讨。被星光世界逼向绝境时，纳修要德鲁贝留下看守阵营，却带上贝库塔研究恶意之海，发现海底封印着的混沌之神。无论战场上或日常上，纳修都毫无违忌地把背影留给他，似乎没有顾虑到背上会不会捅上一刀。

让纳修日常生活不痛快的小把戏，贝库塔有的不胜枚举，但细想着，到了真正的危机时刻，贝库塔还没有真正背叛过他，即使有许多良好的时机。

。。。只是还没出现适合的出卖对象而已，贝库塔愤愤地想，又胡乱加上十分。

相处许久，贝库塔不能不承认那个人很适合做领导。星光世界的威胁之下，纳修在众人面前大言不惭地许下维护巴利安世界的承诺，那份灼热赤诚的心意激发了众人的信念，引人向往。只可惜贝库塔不是那种人，他想，凭什么德鲁贝会一厢情愿为他赴死，凭什么梅拉古那么深信那一句"我会护你"。

与纳修并肩，面对恶意之海的巨浪时，贝库塔曾经确实有过想把纳修推进海里的冲动。但他节制了自己，心想，现在还不是时候。

时光一年接一年的流逝，一白万分的上限变成一千万分，又变成一亿分。

五百年后，贝库塔把梅拉古推下山崖，纳修追她而去的那一刻，贝库塔心里狂喜满溢，脑海却浮现一句，"这是你欠我的。"

又莫名地想大笑一场。

没有纳修的巴利安世界，确实无聊了许多。

"话传完了，还愣在这干什么。"

夜风把贝库塔的脸颊冻得微红，他下意识地伸出手把外套裹紧。当了这么多年的异晶人，他似乎还没完全再度适应这会冷会累的人类躯体。

凌牙回答，"嗯，其实我出来也是想静一静。" 

贝库塔眼神一凝。"想散心不必往这边凑，你不怕我再图你性命?"

凌牙一怔，许久后缓缓说出一句 "你不会" ，贝库塔眼底闪过一阵寒意。

"纳修，你凭什么认为我做不到。" 

熟悉的寒冷贴上着脖子那一刻，凌牙双眼猛睁，他一动不动。近距离间，贝库塔微急促的呼吸打在凌牙的脸颊上，传来一份暖意。

凌牙没有回话，只反手握住刀刃，忍着掌上猛一阵刺痛，随着势头把他们的位置调换。‘铛’的一声，贝库塔背撞上栏杆，他发出一阵痛楚的闷哼。凌牙掰开贝库塔持刀的手，短刀落地后把它踢向一旁。之后松手，对视着贝库塔懵怔的眼神道，"凭着我知道我打得过你。" 

血腥味在空中散开，滴在地上把白雪染红，凌牙从口袋抽出手巾草草地包扎一下，想着待会回家再处理。还在琢磨怎么只手打结时，他心想，其实也不是完全不信你。

因为存在着九十九游马这一个人。贝库塔一次又一次地试探，一次又一次的背叛，九十九游马始终没有负过他，向他证明了世上真的存在着可信之人。

然而，之后的贝库塔却不知所措。愿为他死，却不能为他活。

凌牙了解，因为他也一样。深海生物向往温暖和亮光，然而真正面对太阳时，反而会觉得太烈了。

他弯腰捡起那柄瑞士短刀，折了放进自己的口袋，再度轻唤，"真月。"

贝库塔目光一凝。"那不是我的名字。"

凌牙抬头，夜空中繁星无数，天边挂着北斗星群，最尾端的北极星，还有弦月悬在半空中。月亮自身不发光，只反映太阳的光芒，也从来不温暖。想一想，真月零也是那样。

凌牙理了理情绪，平静道，"那是你给自己取的名字。" 那是你给自己选的路。"怎么，现在又不要了？"

贝库塔一怔，久久不回话，好像心里在琢磨着什么。与凌牙对视一阵子后，他口气不耐烦地转移话题。"不必绕圈，有话直说。"

"不都跟你说了，璃绪找你。"

"不都跟你说了，不去。" 

赌气的样子竟然有一分可爱，凌牙忍不住嘴角上扬。"现在你住在我家，所以必须听我的，我要你去找她。"想了想，又继续，"还有，我的名字叫凌牙。"

**Author's Note:**

> 以前看过一句，"地球有六个大陆七亿人，就我有缘遇见了你" 类似的  
> 应该是情话，但对冤家说好像也没违和感？


End file.
